Things Left Unsaid
by Crazycraker
Summary: After Spirit Bound... Rose is in jail, accused of murdering the Queen. All of a sudden, she is let free. In Rose's words, "What the hell?" Rose sets off on a quest to find out what's going on. What does this mean? What doesn't she know? What is her fate?
1. Chapter 1 Rose

"_They execute traitors"_

Over and over, those three words. They haunted my dreams and filled my every waking thought. Execute? They couldn't do that. I didn't do anything! Pacing my cell, I replayed the last few days over in my head. I was eating some food in a diner, catching up, or more like fighting, with my long lost love, when suddenly, I was taken captive and was accused of murdering one of the most important and famous people known to the Moroi world, the Queen. Then I went on trial for my life. They decided to make me wait even longer for what would ultimately be my death. If that isn't exciting, I don't know what is.

I shouted in complete frustration and desperation. What the hell was I supposed to do? I was basically the main focus of the whole royal guard. They didn't have anything better to do. I was in complete lockdown. There was no getting out of this.

A clank of the outside door brought me back to reality. Mikhail was standing before me.

"What do you want?" I hissed, turning away. As soon as I said it, I felt bad. Mikhail was a good guy. I was just stressed about the whole, you know, dying thing. I looked over at him. He looked sad, but distracted. He wasn't bothered about anything that I said.

"Um, I've been ordered to set you free." He said. "Someone has confessed to murdering Queen Tatiana." Mikhail reached into his pocket and I heard the jingling of keys. Slowly and carefully, he unlocked the door, and slid it open. Standing aside, he gestured outwards. I was free. Just like that. But there was a problem.

"Mikhail?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Um, who exactly was it that, uh, you know… confessed?" I asked. He didn't say anything. All of the people that I would have thought to murder the Queen would never _ever_ turn their selves in. Victor was my main suspect. But then again, his brother, Robert, could have done it too. Victor knew what it was like to be in prison. He wouldn't want to go back.

_Oh yea_, I reminded myself. You don't go to prison for killing the queen.

"Mikhail!" I snapped. He jumped. "Who. Killed. The. Queen?"

"I've been ordered not to tell you. I'm sorry Rose." He whispered. "Now go. And don't cause any trouble." He gave me a weak smile and gently guided me out the door.

With that, I left to investigate. I knew that the only way he wouldn't tell me who confessed was if that person told him not to tell me. Which also means that they didn't want me knowing that they were about to die. Instantly, I forced myself into Lissa's head.

"I can't believe it! Rose would _never_ be stupid enough to kill a Queen. She didn't do it. She was framed." Lissa was talking to Christian. Instantly I was relieved. My best friend hadn't sacrificed herself, though I knew she would have. Neither did her boyfriend, of whom had started growing on me. He wasn't a bad guy.

Lissa was crying. Sobbing. And she was shaking. She had tried to come and see me but the guard wouldn't allow it. No one could come to see me.

"I know." Christian said. "Rose could do absolutely stupid things at times, but she wouldn't kill someone." Thanks a lot.

"When are they going to execute her?" Whispered Lissa.

"Tonight."

I heard even more hysteria as I brought myself back to my own head.

So, I mentally checked Christian and Lissa off my list of suspects. That left Adrian, Mia, Dimitri and Ambrose. I set off to Mia's house.

When she opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying, probably because of me. What else was there to cry about at this point? After she registered that I was actually here in front of her, she flung herself at me, blonde, curly ringlets flying into my face.

"Did they let you go or did you escape?" She asked cautiously.

"They let me go. But someone has confessed to the murder, and not who did it. I need to know whom. Will you help me?"

"Of course," She said, without hesitation. I couldn't believe we used to be each other's nemesis when we were in school. It made me smile.

"Okay. Can you go look for Adrian? I'm going to find Ambrose."

"Ambrose?"

"Yea. He works for the court. We're kind of… friends. That would leave Dimitri. If you don't find Adrian, go look for Bekilov. Got it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Thank you so much." I said. I would have loved to stay and talk, but we didn't have much time. The sun was setting. We needed to figure this out soon.

Stepping into the little, red room, I saw Ambrose's Aunt, short and plump, sipping on her tea. She was there, as usual; ready to read anyone's fortune as they please.

"Hello Madame. Have you seen Ambrose?" I asked quickly.

"Right here." I heard a low, sweet voice say. Ambrose quickly stepped into my line of vision. As usual, he looked like a perfect angel.

"Okay. Thanks. I need to go now but-"

"Let my aunt read you're fortune again. Please. I know they've been bad before, but I think it will be different this time." He said. I knew he meant well, but, of course, there was no time for that.

"I really have to go." I said. I was almost out the door when he caught my arm and pulled me towards him, catching me off guard. I staggered back.

"I can't let you do that, Rose. I got specific orders to keep you here if you were to come and find me. Now that you're here, I'm not allowed to let you leave. Not until the execution is over." He said. An extreme sobriety showed in his face. He didn't want to do this. Someone must have made him a serious offer; one he couldn't refuse.

Shock washed over me. " What do you mean? I have to go. Someone is going to die because of me! Let me go!" I struggled in his muscular, tan arms. It was pathetic. I had killed so many Strigoi in the past. More than you could count! And now I was uselessly entangled buy one mere dhamphir. I yelled. I screamed. I kicked and bit and hit and punched. But it was all useless. I don't know what steroids he was taking, but they sure as hell were working.

Never in my life had I ever given up. But there was no use here. I despised him for it. With one last effort, I hit him in between the legs. Right were it hurt. But he stayed unfazed. I slumped down. Just then did I realize he had me pinned to the ground. I looked out the window. It was almost dark. Time was running out.

Now was _not _the time to give up. It was time to strategize.

I sat there until he felt like I wasn't going anywhere, his body relaxed. Slowly and gently, he eased off my body. When he turned around, it was my chance to move. I got up slowly, to not alarm him. I stayed standing in one spot for a minute or two for good measure. When he went to get his drink, I assumed tea, I bolted. It would give me about a thirty-second head start. That wasn't enough.

I slammed open the front door of Ambrose's house and burst out into the cool, night air. under any other circumstances, I would have loved to stay out and take a walk, but not tonight. Running as fast as I could, I was so thankful for Dimitri making me run that first year I was back at the academy. It has helped me in ways I never though possible. I went straight for the main building. That's where either Adrian or Dimitri was going to die.

I was so close!

500 meters

400

300

Then 200

100

I stumbled onto the cement. There were people everywhere. I couldn't see the front, given my short stature. I didn't even bother apologizing when I pushed everyone out of my way.

Adrenaline is a great thing. It didn't matter the size of the people. No matter how big some of them were, (And believe me, some of them were **huge) **I pushed them out of my way. And then I was there, the front of the crowd. And there, slumped in front of me, laid Dimitri, cuffed and unable to move. His hair was down, out of his ponytail, a dark brown blanket that veiled his face from anyone seeing his true feelings. He was sacrificing himself for me. He didn't kill Tatiana. I knew that. I could almost hear him whispering with that soft, Russian accent, "Oh Roza, what have you gotten yourself into now?" My heart sunk when I looked over. Standing In front of him was a juror with a gun, aimed and ready to shoot.

Tears flew from my eyes. He was going to try to save me.

I started running, my heart set on him. He wasn't doing this. I wouldn't let him. Faster and faster I flew.

_BANG_

The shot had been fired. I jumped. Shielding everything I've ever loved with my body. The bullet was almost here.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Dimitri

The last thing I remember about that night was the reddish-brown color of Rose's long hair before the bullet exited her back and entered my chest. Her beautiful, motionless face slowly faded away as I whispered, "Roza… Oh Roza…" into the night air.

Slowly, but surely, I regained consciousness. Pain shot through my body as I remembered what had happened what seemed like only minutes ago. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. I tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a groan. Someone started walking towards me. I could hear the short; staccato clicks of their shoes. I guessed they were high heels.

"Well, I see someone decided to wake up," I heard the nurse say. "It's been three days. We were starting to get worried about you." I looked over to where the familiar voice was coming from. Dr. Olendzki was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Well, Dr. Olendzki, I am strong. I can take a bullet wound." I replied. "Where is Rose?" I asked suddenly. I needed to see her. "Did… did she make it?"

"Yes," She said. "But she's in the ICU. After taking that bullet for you, it went through her lung. She went into surgery, and now is unresponsive. We just need to give it time."

I didn't know what to say. I was thankful she was still alive, but on the other hand she was only just barely. She was so stupid sometimes. Why did she have to perform stunts like that? I just don't understand why she forgets what I did to her. I winced, thinking of it.

I tried to slip off the bed and go to the ICU, but my legs failed me. I landed on the cold, hard tiled ground with a thud.

"Whoa, Dimitri! What are you doing?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"I need to see Rosamarie." I said through a clenched jaw.

"Not today. You need your rest. You can go see her in, maybe, a week." She said, coming towards me. She leaned down to help me up.

"I'm okay." I mumbled. I stood up and a grimace filled my face. I eased myself onto my bed. "Please!"

She gave me a sad face, almost a pity look. I did not like looking weak to other people. I should not be in this situation in the first place. I should be dead. Did Ambrose not see Rose? Did she escape? That sounded like her, like something she would do. I sighed.

"You know what?" I asked. "I'm not going to be a pain today. But tomorrow, I am going, weather you like it or not. My mind is made up. There is no changing it."

Dr. Olendzki just shook her head in frustration. "I can't make you stay here, but I don't have to help you get around." She said. Then she walked away.

Now alone, I got some well-needed rest.

In my dreams, surprisingly enough, I did not dream of Rose as I would have expected. Instead, standing before me, was Adrian Ivashkov. We were on a beach in California. Or, at least, that is what it felt like. Adrian was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt.

"So… Dimitri…" He said in between sips of lemonade. "You tried to save Rose from being executed. You said you killed the Queen?"

"I did kill the Queen." I said stiffly. Adrian had no right in my personal business. I know he would have also taken Rose's place for her.

"Well, then apparently you and Rose both killed her." He said. "She refuses to let you take control of the situation. But you know what I think? I think I have a couple of liars on my hands. I know neither of you did it. So does everyone else. The people over at the court are just to proud to get of their high horses and see what's really going on."

"Well, until we know who did actually committed the crime, I did it. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Then a realization hit me. "You've talked to Rose? How is she? What's going on?" I asked.

"Yea, I've talked to her, ya know, the whole dream walking thing. Do you want to see her?"

"Well, of course!" I exclaimed.

"I think I could get you too into the same dream together, but you'll have to give me a minute."

"Okay."

Suddenly, he disappeared.

What was I going to say to her? She was undoubtedly going to be mad at me, but then again, I should be made at her. Yes, in a way, I was mad at her. Furious. How could she do that? I honestly thought that by dying, I might be able to make things right with her, but instead, she jumps in front of me when a bullet comes flying at my head. Rose has never made any sense.

All of a sudden, pain shot through my left cheek. When I looked over, I saw an angry Rose glaring back at me.

"You… You slapped me?" I asked stupidly. "And I didn't catch it before it happened?" She didn't laugh at my joke. It was more like ignore.

"You idiot! What the hell? Don't you _ever_ do that again! She yelled. "You scared me to death!"

"Literally." Adrian mumbled, which probably wasn't the smartest thing he's ever said. Especially talking about Rose. Before he even saw it coming, he had a bloody nose.

_Ah, that's my Rose, _I thought with a smile.

"You should be lucky that this is only a dream, or I might even be mad, little dhamphir." Adrian said. He was rubbing his bright red nose. She gave him a murderous look that scared even me. And that's saying something. Then she looked over at me.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Comrade, you don't even want me to _start_ on you! First, I actually break someone out of prison to save you from being a strigoi, and then you refuse to see me. You decide you don't love me anymore when… when that's not even possible! I finally forgive you and then you try to die! You make someone actually hold me captive while you sacrifice yourself. What the heck is wrong with you? You think dying will help me? I can't lose you. You're… you're Dimitri. You can't leave me. Got that? Or else, I will break your nose." When she finally stopped talking, she was breathing hard. There were actually tears running down her cheeks. I was speechless.

Did I really hurt her like that? No, I couldn't have. Could I? I guess I didn't really think about how me dying would affect her. I just thought about what it would be like without her. She loves me. It would be that much harder for her.

"Oh, Roza… I am so sorry. I didn't realize…"

I didn't get to finish. She ran up to me, giving me a hug so strong, I stumbled back and almost fell over. I hugged her back. It felt so good to stroke her hair once again, to feel that familiar body that I had once loved so much.

After a little bit, Adrian cleared his throat awkwardly. We separated.

"Listen, Rose, me and Dimitri have some things to talk about. Do you mind if I, uh, drop you?"

She nodded and slowly walked towards him. Then she gave him a hug. "Thanks, Adrian. Thanks for letting me make everything right with Dimitri. I really needed it." She gave him a kiss on the lips. Then she faded.

Adrian stood there for a little bit.

"So. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Still, he managed to sit there unresponsive. When he finally spoke up, he said, "You still love her, don't you?" It came out as a faint whisper.

I didn't know what to say. He took me by surprise. Did I still love Rose? Did it even matter if I did? She was obviously better off with him. He didn't hurt her like I did. I didn't even know if I could handle loving her. But did I?

"I am bad for her. I always hurt her. I don't deserve someone like Rose." I said.

"That wasn't the question. Do you still love her?"

"I'm not answering that." I said. "Just take her. She loves you."

He was getting mad.

"That's the problem! She loves you too! Dammit! What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Please. You're better for her. Please take her. You can give her more than I can. Besides, her and I are seven years apart. That's bad. You're her age. Even if I loved her, anything between us would be impossible. I want what is best for her. Just promise me you'll take care of her, because bad things will happen if you hurt her." I gave him a faint smile. Everything looked okay from the outside, but with every word I spoke, my heart was crumbling more and more. Pretty soon it was going to be gone. I did love her. More than I realized. I didn't want to lose her, but I wanted what was best for her more.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to wake up now." I said. Reluctantly, he made the dream disappear. I was heading back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3 Rose

Being in a coma sucks. I should know. I'm in one. Or, at least, that's what the doctors are explaining to everyone that comes by. But, honestly, if I were in a coma, wouldn't I be, like, in my own world? I can hear everything people are saying. I just can't talk or see or move. I know, how great does that sound?

It gets interesting when people come along. I've had a lot of visitors. Lissa, who has only came basically every single day. I am her best friend. Christian comes with her some of the time. He never says anything though. I think he usually just sits around and waits, while Lissa holds my hand and encourages me to get better, sometimes for hours on end. I think he feels bad about everything that's been happening. But who am I to judge? I don't know what goes on in Christian's head. He could silently love every minute of my absence.

When I heard the door of the room open, I expected Lissa and Flame Boy. That's not what I got.

"Right this way." The nurse said. "I have to tell you, I wouldn't expect anything more than her body. She won't respond. Not unless a miracle came along."

"Thank you. I will take it from here." The woman said. I recognized her voice, and the hairs on the nape of my neck stood up on end. What was she doing here? I mean, she wasn't a bad person, but I knew that she wouldn't just come to visit me. That wouldn't be like her. Especially after the last little stunt Adrian and I pulled with the party of the dead.

Standing, maybe five feet in front of me, was Daniella Ivashkov.

"So… The great Rose Hathaway is in the hospital, huh? You actually got shot? Rose, I'm sorry, but I expected more of you." She said it with almost an evil, smug tone.

What the heck? What was her problem? I thought she liked me.

"Yes, I expected you to fail, but I didn't expect you to fall this hard." She gave out a hardy, totally evil laugh. "There is a war going on, Hathaway. You can't just jump in front of guns to save co-workers. It simply isn't done. You could have done us some good. But, instead, you go and kill yourself."

I was getting angrier and angrier. Who did she think she was? I wanted to go up and smack her. Was that a good idea? Probably not. I didn't care.

"If you do make it out of this alive, which I'm highly doubting, I think that you'll realize that the Moroi come first. They always have and always will. Don't go th-"

"I think you need to leave." Said my savior, and hers too. I wanted to hurt her. The Dhamphir people are just as, if not more important than the Moroi people. "You have said enough to this poor girl, even if she is not able to hear you. I know she would not appreciate these unkind words you are speaking." He said. And I realized; my savior came with a Russian accent.

"You do not control where I am and what I do, Sir. If you don't mind me saying, you interrupted me. I do not appreciate that. When I am done speaking to Rosamarie, you can have her."

There was a pause. It felt like hours as opposed to seconds. I would have held my breath, but I was on a ventilator, so it would have been impossible. Finally, there was a sliding of the door. One of them had left.

Someone grabbed my hand. It was big and calloused. God, I hope it was Dimitri.

"Please, Rose. Don't let her get you down. I heard what she said. She was horrible. But, in some ways, I agree with her. You are such a special guardian. You don't need to waste it on me. There will be others like me."

"_No!_" I screamed at him. "_There will _never _be anyone like you. You're amazing. I love you._" I wanted to tell him that. But what can you do?

"I just can't see you give away everything you've worked for. You deserve it."

So did he. Hell, he deserved it ten times more than I did.

"To… to be honest with you, I'm still never going to get over what I did to you when I was Strigoi. I hate thinking about it. And, to tell you the truth, I took your place in the murder because I thought that we might be even afterwards. I just- I hate it. I know you don't think that any of that matters, but there _has_ to be some part of you that hates me for it, no matter how small it may be. I know that that part of you will never get over that. I will never forgive myself for it." He was starting to get choked up. I had never seen Dimitri cry. "With that, I have to say that you are the bravest person I know. You actually came to Russia to kill me; something that I wanted. You almost did it too. Just not far enough into my chest." He paused, like he was wondering what to say next. "You know, I still have a scar from it. It crosses the one Lissa made. I know it sounds stupid, but I kind of think of it as a Molnija tattoo. You know, like slaying an inner Strigoi." He chuckled to himself. "Yes. It sounds stupid out loud. What I've been trying to get at with this conversation, or lecture, whichever you would rather call it, is that…" He paused again. " You know? I don't think there was a point to that. I guess I just had things to get off my chest."

There wasn't anything I could really say. He had rendered me speechless. That's not normal.

I swear, when he touched my face, he was wiping away my tears.


	4. Chapter 4 Dimitri

Even when I got _everything_ off of my chest, it doesn't make me feel me better. I feel the same. Horrible. Maybe it's because Rose can't hear me. Maybe it's because talking can't help anything. Maybe it's because I can never be forgiven.

Rose looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. Pale, but peaceful. It was almost as if there wasn't a care in the world in her mind. I wanted to stare at her perfect skin, round eyes, and soft lips for forever and forget about everything bad going on in my life. But, alas, some dreams will never come true. While I was holding her hand and lightly running my thumb over her cheek, the room door opened. When I looked over my shoulder, Dr. Olendzki was standing behind me with a sad smile on her face. I sighed.

"Time to come back." She said.

"No," I said, with a frown. " You said I have to be back in my room at Five O'clock."

"Yes. That is what I said. And now it is Six-Thirty." She explained. "It looked like you were in an intense conversation. I though I'd give you some more time. Now visiting hours are up for normal guests. Why don't you say your goodbyes?"

I looked back at Rose while she had her dreams. Some she might not wake up from. I wished and wished that they were good. She deserved something nice in her life; Especially at this point. She wasn't going to miss me. She wouldn't have even known that I was here. That's what I was trying to tell myself. I believed it. But something inside of me… Something was tugging at my gut. Almost like it was telling me that I was wrong. Like that she could hear me. Like she knew.

I pushed the feeling out of my mind and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

Slowly and reluctantly, I walked away. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay until she got better. Until she woke up. I wanted to be the first person she saw. To be the first person she hugged. And, if she was conscious in her mind, I wanted her to know I was there for her and I would always love her. Because I couldn't take it anymore. I needed my Rose.


	5. Chapter 5 Remake

_**Hey guys. This is a re-write to chapter 5 in Rose's POV. I know, the last one was really bad and I felt like I had to redo it. Thanks for all of your guys' support! It means a lot to me. Keep the comments coming! And for next time, I would like to get at least 7 more on it. I don't have to wait if it takes too long. Just a personal goal. Well… Here it is! :)**_

God, I want to get out of this damn coma. I wanted to talk to Dimitri. I wanted to talk to Adrian. I wanted to talk to Lissa and Christian and Mia. I even wanted to wake up so I could smack Ambrose and Daniella. I missed everyone. I know they all missed me. Christian even held my hand yesterday when him and Lissa came to see me. It was pretty major. The saddest thing is that Christian would never hold my hand unless he felt bad for me. He wouldn't feel bad for me unless I was dead… Or almost dead.

And I know that I would _never_ dye on my friends. Never. If only I could just wake up so I could tell them that. I don't need anyone's pity. I have my own. And I don't even pity this… Situation. They should know I'm a fighter.

I wanted Adrian to dream walk me so at least someone would know. Someone could be the messenger.

I was also so freaking bored. No one had visited me since Lissa and Christian. And Dimitri. Dimitri… I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. I still didn't know how I felt about it.

And then after Dimitri left… What Christian had said.

Lissa was at her usual spot on my left side and, like I said, Christian actually held my other hand. He didn't say anything for most of the time. He just sat there and rubbed my hand. They were there for the usual couple of hours and the nurse called Lissa out of the room. After she closed the door, Christian came right up to my ear and said to me, "Rose. Wake up. I know you're in there. You've got to get up. I know it doesn't seem like it but I… Care about you. I don't love you. Eww. That would be gross. But you're my friend. And more importantly, you're Lissa's. She has been so sad since that night. But, the thing is, we don't even really know what happened. She didn't want to see you getting killed, so I stayed with her in her room until the "execution" was over. The whole court is depressing without you. I can't believe I'm saying this, especially to you, but everyone needs you, Rose. Just, please wake up."

That was probably more than he had said to me in my whole life. When Lissa had opened the door, she mumbled, "Come on Christian. We have to go. They're going to question us again about what we know about Rose."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. You can go on with out me. I'll catch up." The door closed again. Then he came back down on me.

"You'd better wake up from that coma soon or, so help me God, I will make you." He whispered. He was digging his nails into my skin. And did it hurt! He wasn't kidding with me. Then, without warning, he stood up and left.

Yea. That was the last human contact I had. And yes, I agree with him 100,000%.

But, how do you wake up from a coma? I've tried. I'm mentally ready. More than ready. And I feel physically ready. But, they are giving me morphine and I'm probably in a drugged induced coma. That means they probably gave me Propofol. I wonder when they are going to be ready to do something about me. Well, for one, they could take me off of the meds. That would sure as hell wake me up. It would hurt, but it would wake me up.

But, until that happened, I had another visitor.

"Right this way, Mr. Zeklos." Zeklos? Ah, hell! He was here? What was he doing here? He didn't care about me. He made a rumor that I'd had sex with him _and_ that I let him drink my blood. One of the dirtiest, skankiest things a person could do.

_What do you want?_ I pounded in my head. I wanted to wake up so I could smack him too.

He walked over to me and put his arm on my shoulder. _Get your hand off of me you jackass. I don't have time for you. _

"Ah Rose… Stupid, stupid Rose." Jesse said. He was the stupid one coming here. Seriously. I was getting some of the crappiest people coming to visit me.

"I thought I could come and say some things I couldn't say while you were conscious. How about it?" He chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess you don't have a choice. You're drugged."

_Bring it on, big boy. You'll give me just another reason for me to break an arm or two when I get out._ I thought.

"Well, lets see… You're a bitch. And you know what? I'm glad Bekilov found us that one night. I know we were going to go farther. That would have been a big mistake. Now I realize that. Good luck with your life. I'm done with you. You're friend Lissa on the other hand…" He said.

_Oh HELL NO! _I screamed. He will never _ever_ get with Lissa. I'll kill him before he gets to her heart; or her pants. I know that's the only thing what he wants. Christian is hers. That's all I need to know. Jesse will be lucky if he makes it out alive when I'm done with him.

"Well, that's really all I have to say. That and I don't think you should make it out of this whole thing alive. Just saying."

That makes two people. What else is new?

He left. Walking out with, what I guessed were long, confident strides. He wasn't going to be able to walk like that ever again when I wake up, if I have anything to say about it. He was going to lose some confidence (And maybe a body part or two.)

Everything grew silent.

Now I just needed to get to sleep so I could tell Adrian that. After about an hour or so, my wish came true.

"So, my little dhamphir… I see you again." He said.

"Adrian!" I yelled. "You're here! I'm so happy! I missed you." I smiled.

"How are you?" he asked, smiling back.

"Umm, I'm okay. I need you to do something for me though. Are you up for it?" I asked.

"Anything for you, Rose."

"Okay. This is going to sound kind of weird, but… I can hear everything that people say when they come by my room. It's like the doctors have taken away everything but my hearing... Are you with me so far?"

He gave me an awkward face. "So, everything people say, you can hear?"

"Yes." I said. "And by the sound of it, things are bad there without me. People are depressed and some people are doing things they aren't supposed to." Cough cough _Jesse._ "I need you to tell the nurses to take me off my medications and wake me up. I need to be here and awake so I can keep you all in shape. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Rose… That's really dangerous. That bullet went through your lung. You're going to hurt like hell. And I don't know if they're going to let you do it. Even if I advocated for you."

"Please, Adrian. I need this right now. You know I can take this. Please. If it's too much, I'll ask to be put back on the meds. I promise."

"Do you really think I believe that?" he asked with an offended and concerned look. "But… If it makes you happy… I'll do it.. But I don't think I can be in the same room with you screaming, no matter how much I want to be with you."

"Thank you!" I screamed, and gave him a big hug, "Now go on. You have a favor from your loving girlfriend to fulfill." I said. Before I let him go, I gave him a big kiss on the lips. I knew he liked that. I saw a big smile on his face as he was going, as a knight, to save his damsel in distress.


	6. Chapter 6 Rose

As you can guess, when I woke up, Adrian was there. I was so excited! If I were able to move, I would be smiling. But, since I couldn't, I listened harder to what Adrian was saying. Something didn't sound right. Someone else was there with him. Not a nurse. I listened harder.

"Come on Adrian! Don't do this! I know that Rose should be up and running- trust me- I want her to, but she can't. She just isn't able. Not now. You know that. You of all people."

Of course… Who else would do the good thing just because it's the _right_ thing to do? This person was none other than Dimitri. Did Adrian seriously think that telling him would be a good idea?

"Trust me. She wants this. I can't _not_ give it to her. You know what happened last time I made her mad. Besides, I love her. How do you say no to someone you love?"

Dimitri already knew how to do that. He said he didn't love me anymore. And trust me. I tried that. Not easy stuff. Moving on just… isn't my thing. I think Dimitri was thinking the same thing, because he didn't say anything back. Not for a long time. And he didn't get the chance.

"Can I help you gentleman with anything?" A nurse said.

"Yes" Adrian said as a matter-of-factly. "I need you to take Rosemarie out of her coma, please."

She laughed. "Sorry. Can't do that. She just got herself shot. She won't be up for a while. If you can believe it, some people don't like how it feels to be up after a bullet goes inside them." She chuckled again.

"No, I'm serious. I've been talking to Rose. She wants it."

"Sure," She said. "If you want to come back in a week or so, she might be up then."

_I can't wait until then!_

"She can't wait until then!" Adrian said, taking the words out of my lips. As one last desperate attempt, he said, "Rose… If you want to get out of your coma… Don't do _anything!_"

_Stupid_, I mumbled. _You don't say that. I'm in a freaking coma._ Even still, I couldn't help but mentally smiling. He was such a dork.

"Okay. I believe you! Let me go get my supplies. I'll be right back." She said, sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Adrian said, happily. She left. After maybe 5 minutes of waiting, he asked Dimitri, "She's not going to help us… Is she?" Dimitri chuckled.

"And someone finally catches on!" He said.

I imagined Adrian had a pouty face on.

"You know she can hear you." He said.

"What was that?" Dimitri said.

"Rose. She's listening right now. She can hear us. She knows about all of the shit going on around here. Say hi." Adrian announced with a smug tone.

I heard someone's footsteps on the tile.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked. "Roza? Are you there?" He touched my arm. "I'm sorry if you did want to come out, but I can't let you do that. You're in a fragile state. Don't take it personally. I'm thinking about what's best for you." He held my hand and rubbed his calloused thumb over it. Then he kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay? I have to go. You know they've been questioning all of us? Oh, I hate it. And they have a tracker inside of me. They say they aren't taking any chances if I actually did do it. How silly?"

I laughed, and he kissed my hand another time.

"Sleep well, Roza."

As if with a magical power, I felt sleepy. What the heck? I didn't know.

Slowly, my dreams took me away.

**Hey guys. Its me, Jessi. Please, if you have been reading, respond. I love to hear your insight to my stories! I'd also like to know what you guys want to happen. I don't know what direction I should take on this story… REPLY! :D **

**Jessi**


	7. Chapter 7 The plan

_**Adrian POV**_

This plan was crazy, so, automatically, I loved it. I couldn't believe that Christian thought of it. He, in my mind, is awesome; not that I play for his team or anything. I'm Rose _all the way._

_**Dimitri POV**_

This plan was crazy. I hated it. I can't believe they talked me into it. What sick mind would think of something like that? I'll tell you right now. Christian. I hope (in which I mean pray for God) that Rose forgives me for what's going to go down tonight.

_**Lissa POV**_

What? Oh no. No frickin way in hell. I mean, I know most girls would kill to be in the situation I was in; With a hot, tall, mysterious Russian who is also a gentlemen, but I'm not like other girls… Help me.

_**Mia POV**_

Yay!

_**Rose POV**_

No one has come to see me today. I know that sound selfish of me but if I know by friends, something's up. I'm scared.


	8. Chapter 8 Suicide

_**Rose POV**_

And my suspicions were right. They _were_ up to something. I knew it the moment they all walked into the door. The door shut. I heard the blinds close. Multiple footsteps broke the silence. They came over to my bed. Some people sighed. Others stayed silent. If I was scared before, I was terrified now. What the hell was going on? I guess I was about to find out.

"Does anyone have anything to say to Rose?" I heard Christian ask

"I think we all do" Lissa replied, but no one said anything.

"Rose, first of all, I hope you're awake. This would be a total bust if you weren't. Second, I hope this works. I really, _really_ hope this works." That was Adrian.

"You are a good friend. We need you here, Rose." Mia said.

Lissa spoke up. "Rose, you're my best friend. I'm not letting you stay in that coma forever."

Dimitri said nothing. I knew that he was here, even when he didn't say anything. It was sad, but I lived with it. Last but not least, Christian had a few things to say to me.

"I told you I was going to do anything to get you out of here. Because you have failed to do so yourself, I'm taking matter into my own hands. Now, I am prepared to makes these four to go _all the way. _You _will _wake up today and you _will_ thank me when you do. Because I am just that freaking awesome. "_Yeah, buddy. That awesome. Uh huh, Sure." _First, they will start making out. Our pairs are Dimitri and Lissa. And Adrian and Mia. They will first make out, and if that doesn't work, we will go even further. Got that Hathaway?"

I had absolutely no witty remarks. No way was this going to work. And if it did, I was going to slap Christian so hard, he was going to need this bed for a while. Did anyone else have a say in this? Adrian wouldn't do this. He loves me. What about Dimitri? He loves me too.

_No he doesn't_ I scolded myself. _We're just friends._

It really hurt me to say it. He _should _love me. He hasn't even given me a chance since he's changed back. _Love fades, mine has? _It's bull!

"Ready?" Christian asked.

_No._

"Set…"

_Shut up before I hurt you, fire crotch._

"Go!"

"NO!"

Without thinking, I jumped off the bed and attacked Christian. "Ackk!" He yelled as me knee landed in his crotch. Instinctively, as he leaned forward in pain, my fist smashed into his face. I heard a pop. His nose. I broke it. He slumped into the ground.

"I told you I'd hurt you." I said smugly. I looked back to see everyone's shocked faces. Then, I walked off.

_**Dimitri POV**_

Did that really just happen? Did Rose really just walk off? She was in a coma for god's sake! I swear this day was getting weirder and weirder… I looked at Christian. He was moaning in agony. Did I feel bad for him? Kinda. Did he deserve what he got? Yeah. Probably.

_**Adrian POV**_

We didn't even do anything! Nothing happened. I guess Rose really didn't want anything to happen. I wouldn't either. I looked over at fire boy. The poor guy looked like a piece of crap. I started laughing; and not just a chuckle. It was a full on belly laugh. If you think about it, it was hilarious! Rose had been gone for almost a month in a coma, after being shot, and what was the first thing she did when she woke up? She breaks a nose and makes a man unable to have children. Nothing has changed.

"Shut up, Ivashkov." I barely heard him say. I laughed even harder. I kinda felt bad. I mean, I had definitely had my share of ball kicking. So, out of respect, I left. I also needed to see Rose. There was so much I wanted to ask! Like, who all visited her, what they said, and if she knew who the hell killed the queen yet. I was about to knock on the door, when something stopped me.

Did I? No- I couldn't have. Did I really hear it?

Crying?


	9. Chapter 9 Adrian

I pounded on the wood door. "Open up!" I yelled. Some people returned the yelling with puzzled stares. She didn't answer. "I'm going to knock this door down!" I still got no reply. Just barely in my line of vision, I saw someone pull out his or her cell phone. Shit. The guards were going to come. "One! Two! Three!" I ran for it. The jump was well executed, but my body was… well… not the right size. I rebounded off the door like a bouncy ball. It did help me though. Something fell from the top of the doorframe, and when I looked to see what it was, I realized it was a key. "Typical" I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder. I was unlocking the door when I heard the blood curdling noise that I realized could only be Rose's scream.

"I'm coming!" I said. When I opened the door, I saw something I didn't think I'd ever see, Rose in trouble.

A man, and a huge one at that was holding her. He looked about 6'5" and 200 pounds. He had her in a headlock. She was doing everything she could to get out of there. Of course, I tried to help her, but being the size he was, I was instantly thrown against the wall. Jeez! Why always me? I was starting to really hate being small. On impact, my vision fell into a hazy wall of fog. I couldn't see much, but there was no mistake to what I saw next. Right before the two jumped out the window, the man looked back. His eyes glared at me.

"Say goodbye to your friend. Next time you see her, she'll be one of us!" he hissed in glee. Then they were gone.

That wasn't the worst thing, though it was pretty bad. I ran dizzily out of the room. I had to warn everyone. The man's eyes were red. A strigoi had gotten Rose.

As I ran through the hallway, all I saw was a blur of the blue wallpaper. When people walked by, I got angry stares. They came from left and right. I heard someone say, "Drunk again, Ivashkov? Doesn't surprise me." I didn't bother with a response. I sure as hell wasn't drunk! I wouldn't be able to run like I was. Everyone knows that!

I crossed the lawn, thinking that everyone might still be in the hospital. Luckily, they were. I ran over to them.

"Oh, shit, guys." I huffed. Smoking and drinking did _not_ do anything good for my health. I was doubled over and out of breath. All I saw was the luscious green of what could only be the royal court grass. "They got her." When I looked up they gave me confused looks and I said a little louder, "The Strigoi! He has Rose. I tried to stop him…" And that's all I got to say. Dimitri instantly took off.

"Out her window!" I shouted, knowing he went in the wrong direction; through the courtyard and eventually, he would end up in the forest. He changed course. Given the circumstances, it was still kind of funny. I had to chuckle. Apparently Lissa didn't think it was that funny. She smacked me. "Ouch." I mumbled. "Don't touch the merchandise." Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"I don't know. I tried to stop them, but ya know me. I'm not the best at stopping bad guys. He pushed me into a wall, and then I saw them jump out the window. I didn't see where they went afterwards. I'm so sorry, Lissa. I tried." She was shaking her head in anger.

"How could you let that happen?" She demanded.

"I don't know…" And the weight of it all hit me like a train. I felt horrible. My eyes were starting to water. "How could I?" I looked up at her. Her face morphed from absolutely outraged to pity. She pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. Rose is going to be a Strigoi and it's all my fault. God, how could I be so stupid, Lissa?"

"We'll find her, you know we will. She's strong. She's Rose for crying out loud! She can get through anything." After a pause, she said, " Let's go do something. Eat? Sleep?"

"I want to help find her. Let's go. Right now." She gave me a look that said 'I did _not_ want you to say that.' I wasn't going to deal with protests, so I took off in the direction Dimitri went. He wasn't going to get all the action. When I rounded the corner of her building, I heard a faint, but distinct hiss- Wait, no. Hisses. There was more than one. _Great._ As I came into view of everyone, I realized there were four Strigoi attacking Dimitri. One Had Rose in his arms. The one I had seen earlier today was in a stand off with Dimitri, and it was looking pretty good for the Russian boy.

When Dimitri stepped in for the kill, his stake positioned perfectly, something crazy happened. Rose shoved him out of the way. And she was like a linebacker too! She got him off his feet in less than three seconds. When he was on the ground, it gave her just enough time to get down and punch him in the face a couple of times. After, she got him in a headlock. One so strong, he fainted. When Rose let him out of her hold, he fell straight to the ground.

"Come on now, Rose. It is time to go. We wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?" The only response was they got was a blank stare as if she couldn't see anymore.

_Oh my god_. I thought to myself. _She's being convulsed._

Before she left, she looked into my eyes, and winked.

I was left confused and responsible for reviving a "Russian God."

**_Jeez, I hope that Strigoi can use convulsion. That would seriously suck if they couldn't. But please go along with it if they cant? Btw, sorry for not uploading earlier. I've got some... Family problems. They've been taking a toll on my writing. I'll try to upload much, much quicker next time. Thanks for your support! Read and Reply!_**

**_~Jessi_**


End file.
